Artemis's Vow
by GingerBiscuits
Summary: This is a story of a child's journey to an adult. This is a story of heartbreak, joy, love and growing up. This is the vow which shaped her life forever. This is Artemis's Story! Please R&R. : being rewritten so bear with first couple of chapters : See my profile as being rewritten!
1. Chapter 1

Artemis's Vow

_**Prologue:**_

At the top of Mt Olympus, a pair of beautiful godlings, are born, one of them, a girl, a child of the moon herself, this is her story, the eternal hunt, and how it turned from good to bad to today...

_**12 years later...**_

'Artemis, dear what have I told you about being a lady?' ,said my mother Leto , 'After all , you are Zeus's Daughter , and Apollo is going to become a god – haven't you heard , now there is a good boy, god of Poetry ,Prophecy and the Sun...Dear me!'

I tuned out from mother's conversation with herself wearily – Mother always liked Apollo better – so did Father, that's why he became a god and not me, not that I care , I want to grow up marry and have many children , sadly I 'm stuck at stupid 12 – at least for a week! Then I turn 13 – oh yeah! Mother says I can be courted then and she, father and the gods can decide whom I may marry! Thank Hera!

I swear, I shall be a woman in a week!

Mother is still rambling on about Apollo – great. I might go for a walk around market in Athens, 'Bye Mother!' I say chirpily as I walk out the door, 'But Darling, don't you want to hear about Apollo's new chariot – that's how, he control's the sun...' I hear as I walk out the door!

I love the market , it's so busy and bustling , I think as I finger woven goods and pottery hungrily , I look at a Pot with pictures of hunting on it , a simple thought comes to mind , I want it , except I have no money, 'Alright love , cackles the sales man , ' you want this one !'

'I would love to,' I respond 'but I have no money...'

'Aw too bad, now hop it, if you have no money, go on'

I begin to walk away, starting to cry hopelessly,

But a voice says 'I'll buy it for you, miss.'

I turn around ...

_**Author's Note:**_

**Some of you may be reading this and getting confused, this is set before Artemis is a goddess, before she took her vow everything that will happen won't **_**yet**_** that will come in later chapters. Also Leto is Apollo and Artemis's mother, look it up anywhere! Artemis's feelings towards Apollo are the same as in the books. Except this is what sparked these feelings! OK that's it, just please Read & Review and tell me what you think, I have really enjoyed writing this chapter and hope there will be more to come!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, it belongs to Rick Riorden!**

**Thank you for reading folks, **

**Ginger Biscuits xxx**

_**(Please read my other Percy Jackson flick, the Chronicles of Camp Half Blood**_**.)**

**Next Chapter coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 Him

**Hi Guys!**

**Thanks for your reviews, I apologize for any bad grammar and the spelling of 'Artemis' wrong in the title (typing error) I should like to find a beta reader for this extract so review the chapter and tell me if you will be a beta reader for me and my other stories! And ****In the book, Apollo and Artemis, they are born a god but in my fan fiction I decided to make them half bloods/minor, minor godlings, if you keep reading Artemis will turn into a god eventually but that is part of the story so keep reading! And Leto will show her true power too but that comes later!**

**Keep reviewing! – Ginger Biscuits x**

_**Chapter 2:**_

I turned around... a young man about my age was looking at me; I felt a tingling in my body rushing upwards, an uncontrollable rush... Curses... he looks at me curiously, his liquid brown eyes looking into my silver ones, his light blonde hair shining in Apollo's sunlight, his full lips parting to grace the earth with his soft voice 'I will buy it for you, miss.', he repeats, his unearthly face becomes slightly unsure like he doesn't know whether I have heard or not but the proud gods upon their thrones at Olympus, could hear that sweet music from the instrument standing here before me.

I look at that angelic face for what seems like forever but the strange thing is...I could live like this, standing in a market square in Athens forever and ever just staring at his face.

Finally I say something in a quiet voice 'Would you?' He replies, 'I would, miss, anything to stop a maiden like you crying, on let's face it, a beautiful day.'

I stare at him shocked; he cares about an ungrateful maiden like me...

As I stare at him he fidgets about with his toga's brooch obviously feeling the silence between us as he says 'Well if you don't want me to, I don't have to?'

'Well if you should like to buy me that vase- well go ahead and buy it for me!' I say, beginning to get back some of my lady-like composure like how my mother has taught me, 'Masking the emotions, making them unseen- that is my speciality, dear as the Titaness of the Unseen!' I recall my mother saying in one of her tedious lessons; the ones I dislike so much!

His eyes look into mine briefly, as he gets out his money and strides over to the Stallman and points to the vase that I want. Then with un-earthly grace he points to the vase and hands over the money to the Stallman. He walks, though it looks like he's dancing, back to the spot where I'm standing, mouth gaping like a fish at his un-doubtful beauty, He must have been born from Aphrodite's drawing table. As no man has ever looked so beautiful, ever. He hands over the vase to my trembling hands, for the slightest second, my hand touches his, a shot of static energy, that makes us both recoil for the slightest second.

Then his brown eye's look into mine and say 'Well now you've stopped crying, as you seem to love the hunt, I invite you to a hunt tomorrow at Zeus's Forest, you will come will you, because I should like to see you again.'

I try to say 'Yes, I would be honoured to attend a hunt tomorrow.' But it comes out as 'I-I y-yes' in a high pitched squeak. 'I shall see you tomorrow, fair maiden! ' He says, as he walks away.

I think to myself 'I should go home and prepare my hunting stuff; after all I should try and look my best for his sake... maybe I should buy some new ones ...alas I have no money!' But as I look in the vase, something glint's, a shimmer of gold coins, _**he **_has left me some money, how convenient! I think as I march off to the clothing stall thinking 'Alas I'm under Aphrodite's Curse...

_**To be continued in Chapter 3: A hunting Trip with a twist.**_


	3. Chapter 3 The Dawn Rising

_**Artemis's Vow: The Dawn Rising.**_

I wake up in my bed; my first thoughts were the extraordinary events of the passing day; Him. Although I don't even know his name, I know something, something I can't put my finger on- I cannot remember it, I don't know whether I have even experienced this strange feeling, I will figure it out eventually but till I can figure it out, this feeling will have to remain a secret!

I look at the sun and try and figure out what time has Apollo set for us today, even with all that time telling tuition Apollo gave me – I cannot tell the time except for at night, it's just easier, well it would be as my best friend was Selene, the daughter of the moon. I don't usually think about her as she was taken from me by father, she got offered immortality as the moon goddess, well what would I do if I got offered immortality- any normal person would say yes but me- the answer would be no! I don't see why I should waste my life in matters any normal person would not control, I know different, I believe that what goes up must come down- as well- Zeus Forgive me—The gods...

I figure out the time at last- it is the early hour of 7! One hour remaining till the meet with him ... I pull on my silver hunting tunic and cloak embroidered with Zeus's Lighting- for luck... like my life could ever be lucky... I wash my face and pull my auburn hair into a long plait and place a silver circlet over my head... I creep quietly downstairs purely out of habit- mother has gone away to her job- the unseen, good riddance!

I crunch an apple and shiver as the soft smell of wine trickles up my nostrils more or less as I take a sip out of a goblet... 'Mmmmgh' I sigh, looking out over Athens on this fine day, good day for hunting should catch a good trail!

I saddle my horse Silver Lightening, her pure white coat gleaming in the early morning sun like a diamond. I mount her gracefully and canter off into the sun, hoping this meet goes well. If it does not go to plan I shall be devasted, this beast inside me commands me to.

I finally reach the outskirts of Zeus's Forest- gee imaginative name there, nice one, Dad! But _**he **_is there waiting like a faithful dog just looking out for me... unworthy me. He spots me and my concerns melt away, I ride over to him saying loudly 'Hello kind sir how nice to meet your after our brief meeting yesterday aquatinted the two of us- let us not waste any hunting time let's start right away!' He nods briefly at this statement, his eyes raking over my Tunic and cloak, his eyes lingering at my dagger, which of all instruments I can use well- I have no patience for bows, let's face it I'm dangerous... not in the skilled way...!

He looks the same as yesterday except for the bow hanging off his back- but apart from that same beautiful face, only Aphrodite could have fashioned. As we ride off into the sunrise and try and catch a trail-I ask 'Sir – forgive me- but are you a demigod or minor godling?'

He looks at me and says 'Yes, I'm God of the hunt's son and I know you are Artemis, Daughter of Zeus and thus unwilling to be a goddess but is approaching womanhood in less than a week- is that correct?'

I stammer back 'Yes all of it but are you human, Sir?'

He pauses then replies 'Yes I have no wish to be a god, but we can still be friends on one condition... I am sorry I cannot tell you my name; do not ask if you wish to be my friend!

I agree to this particular wish of his, it does not matter I am his friend. Besides I have other distractions the hunt!

_**A&O&A&O&A&O&A&O&A&O&A&O **_

_**To be continued in next chapter!**_

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Dear Reader's**_

_**I sincerely wish you enjoyed that but it has come to my attention that the thing I crave most is missing- reviews! **____** I wish I did not have to do this but I need reviews guys! I have been having over 100 hits but only 3 reviews! C'mon click the button I let me know what you think and the chapters might get a bit longer! **____** Let me know whether you want the relationship to move forward faster or do you think keep it at this pace but I want them to be involved by the eve of her birthday ( in a week's time xx)... can't tell you anymore sorry! Anyway let me know what you think and review!**_

_**Thank you for reading, **_

_**Ginger Biscuits xxx**_


	4. Chapter 4 Teacher

_**Artemis's Vow: Teacher.**_

As adrenaline seizes hold of my body as I ride through the forest racing furiously against – Him! His unearthly purity never leaving his kind face. I turn my attention unwillingly back to the hunt; we have caught the scent of some kind of bear. As I ride through the thicket of trees- I catch a glimpse of it, I gallop towards it as I pull out my sword and... To try and strike it's fur. But as I swing the sword, I am distracted by a branch hitting the side of my face and miss...

As I prepare myself to fall, my horse stops and he comes galloping up to me, his kind face a picture of concern and says 'You O.K are you- I saw you miss...'

I reply 'Yes, I'm fine- it was my fault I should not have taken a shot at it, I was bound to miss'

He thinks, his full, round lips pursed thoughtfully as he thinks, finally he speaks 'You know what you could learn to do to prevent that happening again'

'What'- I say eagerly. 'You could learn how to shoot' he says

'WHAT' I say amazed to hear that, 'You have no idea- how dangerous; I am with a bow, Sir'

'But- I could teach you, Miss' He supplies to my protests.

That comment stops me dead in my tracks, he teaching me? The answer comes to my lips, before I have time to think it though 'Yes- go on then'

He pauses for the slightest second, thinking it though, and 'Well in order to teach you without interruption, methinks you should spend a couple of days in my hideout, right in the middle of this forest.'

I start, shocked, we have only known each other a day though! I repeat this thought to him and he thinks and says 'Well, I know it is soon but miss I promise that I shall never hurt you- I promise!'

At that moment a rush comes over me and I agree. But with the agreement that I shall return for my birthday eve to speak with Zeus and Mother about whom I may marry- oh yeah! But I shall learn how to hunt, fight and understand the language of the gods. Wow. Wee.

He picks me up and dusts me off with tenderness and carefulness; one could not mistake for... gentleman's grace that is what I was going to say...yes... I did not think for a second it might be...

I mount my horse and we gallop furiously to the north, the forest was beginning to clear into a valley with hills lining its edges, He points to a small gathering in the middle of the valley... of what looks like trees. To the north there lay a beach and beyond that the sea. It was the smallest valley I have ever seen but the most picturesque place on the earth. But is that because of the scent in the air, a sense of immense power and... Safety.

A small gasp escapes my lips, which are wide open gaping like a fish, I shut them hastily. But too late He sees and announces, to what feels like the world in this empty world, 'Welcome to what will one day be the training ground for many Half-Bloods, a training ground for heroes, satyrs and cheaters. Apollo has foreseen it but today it is... home.'

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Well, that is better a few more reviews, but can I just point out one little thing, a lot of you have commented on my lack of mythological 'reality', can I just point out that this is under the title of Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and not Greek Myths. I can understand though and I love hearing what you think. I just wanted to mention this as I felt the story was getting misunderstood a bit! But on the brighter side of this, I now have exactly... 337 hits and 142 visitors! Whoop! But only 9 reviews! So please review, though thanks to all 9 of my lovely reviewers, who make my day whenever I update! But more review pretty please! But thanks anyway!**_

_**Thanks for reading,**_

_**Ginger Biscuits xxx**_

_**P.S: Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5 It's never too late to be Free

Artemis's Vow: Free

The wind in my face as we gallop towards our destination. His camp. I have never felt so alive in all of my 12 years. Always cooped up in Athens with my immortal mother who I do not care for. Praying to a father I don't even love or call him 'Dad'. I never have even met him for crying out loud! Constant arguing with a brother who constantly beats me at everything. But here galloping with a strange, un-earthly boy whose name I do not know but I feel safe with him, I trust him. I trust this valley as I am galloping though it.

I feel free. I begin to urge my horse on even more in order to produce more adrenaline pumping throughout my veins. I look at the sunrise, I look over at him. He looks back at me. He smiles at me, I feel so calm as I smile back. But the ride must come to an end like all rides, like life one day but for now I am happy, I could throw myself of the edge of the world and be happy to fall. I feel amazing.

I spot a little thicket in the distance, I point it out wordlessly to him and we gallop faster towards it. As we draw nearer I begin to see a house- up in a tree! As well as that I see a small bench and a even smaller arena. A small path leads towards the sea which lulls a salty sweater smell into my nose, with a strange peach and honey smell off the trees surrounding the thicket.

I have never ever seen a scene like so that surrounds me now. It is paradise. Maybe I could live here for the rest of my days! He gets off his horse then and whispers to me 'You like it?' in a secretive voice. 'Y-yes.' I say back, his breath tickling the back of my neck. 'Good, because it is your home for a week, I shall teach you to become a huntress before you become a women in a weeks' time this is where you shall live the reminder of your childhood before it is too late.'

'Too late for what?' I ask nervously. Anxiously aware of the fact that he is closer to my body than anyone else in my life has ever been. But I trust him.

He withdraws at the question; the look on his face tells me that he has gone too far, that he should not have said that. But then his face breaks into a smile as he says 'Nothing at all, it never is too late to do something, you just have to believe in yourself and the beings that shaped this world.'

I move away towards the camp fire, aware that he has not told the truth. But then again I can sense truth in his words, I think as I plonk my sword and saddle bags down next to the fire. I look around me, the clear sky, the wilderness, the fire, the animals and the up above in the sky, I think of the 'Gods'. It is too late for them. It is not too late for me.

_It is never too late to be free. _

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Well, there you go it is never too late to be free. That is kind of setting a match on the fire for me, getting the romance going. Yay! Anyway a big thank you to all my lovely reviewers! I love you guys! But this chapter was amazing to write as this sets the course for the rest of the story! Sorry to a couple of you who find my dialogue hard to understand, I tend to go into my own little world while writing! But never mind me. Go on tell me what you think- good or bad? I am getting into the swing of the storyline now so maybe next chapter will be a bit longer! But anyway I am blabbering – Please review!**_

_**Thanks for reading, keep reading and the next chapter is on the way! **_

_**Ginger Biscuits xxx**_

_**PS: Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Lessons and Learning

Artemis's Vow: Lessons and Learning.

I awake early to the sounds of the valley softly whispering in my ear, the sea sloshing on the shore in the distance, the gentle breeze caressing my face, the smell of olives in the olive tree above me, the valley's song. But wait there's more- the smell of warmed bread and some kind of wine concoction, something so unfamiliar but familiar. I stagger to my feet and look over the tree house balcony to Him cooking by the fire, the hearth of the clearing

'Ah- you're awake!' his voice calls up to me from below, 'Just in time- breakfast is served.' I nod, and start to navigate my way down the wooden ladder down to the ground below. I jump down with a light bump and make my way to the hearth. I sit down on the ground and tear some bread into pieces ravenously. I stuff them into my mouth, for once without strict lady-like rules- Mother's work. 'So how did you sleep? He asks earnestly. 'By the gods- heavenly!' I say teasingly, 'So when does school start- sir?

'Today' He says causally, 'Training starts at the 8th hour- sharp!'

I nod earnestly- now time to learn and improve. Lessons and Learning from now on if I want to improve my skills. I keep eating hungrily blissfully unaware of his eyes watching me. I cannot wait for training to begin!

_**8**__**th**__** Hour- Sharp...**_

'Now to be a successful huntress you must be fast, agile and fearsome- never ever be merciful! Ever!' He states walking up and down the plain slowly and emphasising every step. The plain he took me to was very large and- grassy! I have a feeling that Apollo's Cattle may grow fat on such a plain. The sun states it is 8th hour, and training is about to begin, my trembling excitement is building with every passing minute! He looks me in the eyes and says sternly 'Understood?'

'Understood!' I say back, I can hardly wait!

'Now first handling a sword- important, a weapon should feel like an extension of your hand, so today we are practicing with a sword!'

I gulp; trusting me with a sword is dangerous!

He spots this and says reassuringly 'Do not fret, you are a demigod – your mind is hardwired for this sort of thing, just let your instincts take over!'

This does not calm me.

'Right start with the simple disarming move, 3...2...1, Go!'

WHAM! His sword clangs against mine and the blades screech together, but not for long he breaks free and attacks again. This time I am prepared. I block him and attack, trying desperately trying to twist the sword from his hand but alas it fails. He twists his blade and my sword goes flying away.

'Right, that was good but you need to put more effort in.' He instructs,

'Yes, ok anything just let me go again,' I pant,

'Alright- 3...2...1 go!' And we go again...

...'Right that is enough for tonight. We will continue tomorrow.' He finishes yet another disarm on me- 48 times still counting.

'Will I ever master this?' I ask.

'Yes- with hard work and practice you shall be a master at it in no time! But not now it is the time of rest and peace.' He reassures, calming me down instantly, like a lullaby. 'If you wish to wash and pray then the sea is often good for washing- if you pray to Poseidon good enough! I usually pray under that pine tree in the middle of that thicket but being Zeus's daughter you properly won't want to pray over there but pray where you please.'

'Yes, but when does training start tomorrow' I state, when can I master this new skill. I need to master this new skill. I have to work hard, to be not a prissy prissy anymore. For years I have just fitted in but today is different I am coming into my own person maybe if I can keep this skill going I might not be a fail compared to my brother anymore. Maybe just maybe I can master this!

I breathe a huge relaxing sigh of relief as sea water soothes my sore muscles in the surprisingly warm sea. I float effortlessly in the warm water; I swill the water over my head, washing it from the sweat that stains my auburn hair. Mmm. I forgot what pleasure is after today. Such lessons. Such learning.

I realised I have not yet found out **his **name is! I wonder if I can get it out of him tonight. He promised that tonight would be a special meal of a night when I finally managed to hold a sword without chopping their head off! Well thanks. I am going to get it out of him tonight though. Use my powers of persuasion.

I slowly climb out of the water dress in my tunic. I stroll lightly over to my choice of prayer place, a rock shaped just like a hand jutting out of the forest. I sit there and pray to the gods. After half an hour I hear hooves padding across the forest floor... coming towards me. My eyes flash open. Standing in front of me, is a huge white horse, with- with a man's torso. Uh-oh. My eyes flash to his head and he stares down at me with hard, intimidating, black eyes.

'Child, what are you doing in these parts, at this time of the day?'

'I am praying.' I hear myself stutter out loud, nice- good comeback Artemis, real intimidating. Real nice.

'What is your name, child?' He asks,

'A-Artemis' I stutter again,

'Zeus's girl?'

'Y-yes'

'My name is... Chiron.'

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Well well well. Long time no see. My apologises. I was planning to update on Christmas Day, but a certain someone would not let me have a single hour on the computer all holidays and then with school restarting and just my busy life- I just have never been able to update and write. I would also like to thank all the lovely reviewers- who offer constructive critics, you guys make me smile. **_

_**I love my writing so far and hope you will enjoy my stories whenever you read them which is my goal. But I should like to point out that in case the 'Chiron' thing does not press any buttons for you, that this is fan-fiction and not true to the myths but true to its category- Percy Jackson and the Olympians! So you Percy Jackson fans, enjoy!**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Ginger Biscuits xxx**_

_**P.S: Don't forget to review! **_


	7. Chapter 7 A Family Visit

_**Artemis's Vow- Family Visit.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson- Rick Riordian does.

I stand in the middle of the forest gaping at the centaur whose name is Chiron, I relieve those stories Leto taught me about centaurs- viscous creatures. I cannot believe I am standing here having a perfectly normal conversation with a centaur. Whoa.

'Ahem...'

'Yes?' I answered back knowing full well not to upset the centaur.

'You are a demigod are you not?'

'Y-yes'

'Then why demigod are you out in the woods at this time of night?'

'I-I was praying.'

'At this particular rock?'

'Yes it looks like a fist I know but shouldn't Zeus's daughter pray where she pleases?'

'Who sent you here?'

'A boy my age'

'I thought Orion did not bring friends here?'

I pause hearing something that sounded suspiciously like a name.

'Who is Orion?'

'Your friend of course- don't you know his name, lived here ever since he was a lad that one, fell out with the gods. Nasty business. He was going to be punished severely but he managed to run here, the sanctuary of demigods.'

'What did he do?'

'He was great but he committed a terrible wrong.'

'Tell me what he did wrong?'

'You wish to hear the prophecy and his wrong?'

I pause- mother says prophecies are sometimes scary. But I need to know what he did- why was it so bad he fell out with the gods? Why didn't he tell me his name? Why? I need to know why. My feelings are mixed. Should I being finding this out from this Chiron? Or should I let him tell me? I do not know what to do. The light is fading I need a decision soon. The trees swish in the light breeze; I smell the woodsy aroma of the woods, the tree woman coming out to dance in the moonlight, the rich carpet of the thick moss and grass.

I decide.

'What did he do?'

Chiron looks at me for a long time, his eyes pitying me, as he begins.

'Once there was a young man who was born of Boeotia City, he grew strong and valiant. He was the greatest hunter the world ever saw, but it went wrong. He travelled to Chios where he met his lover, Merope, daughter of Oenopion. For many happy years he lived there with her, but not for long he was banished from her, he loved her so deep he asked her father for her hand but her father Oenopion denied it. He grew so distressed he lost his sight so Hephaestus took pity on him and helped him regain his sight when the prophecy was woven. The prophecy was woven he was hated by the gods for what is foretold. The prophecy tells of this...

...'_a boy born of a hunter's birth, _

_Shall lose his sight then he regains it too,_

_He breaks a goodness to be goddess's heart,_

_While falling out with the sun's master healer,_

_He will die and break her heart even more,_

_She sits at ocean's edge and weeps,_

_Men are nothing; men are wrong as she weeps,_

_Her huntress's song her lifelong vow, to remain always a maiden.'_

Chiron finishes suddenly and a wash of feelings melt over me, who is this goodness to be a goddess? What will the gods do to him? Who is he?

I know he is Orion but how does he get punished? The last question to pop into my mind is...

...What does he want from me?

'Are you alright, Artemis?' Chiron speaks sorrowfully, his eyes looking concerned, almost like the father I never knew.

'I-I do not know what to do'

'Aye- it is a sad, messy business I agree but the gods have never ever turned against one of their own kin, the prophecy might be about someone else in a million years time- you just don't know, my dear. I have almost shed my lifetime but I know that the impossible may be the possible, the possible- impossible. Live the rest of your mortal days in peace, Artemis daughter of Zeus and Leto.'

And with that he galloped off into the forest, leaving me utterly alone...

'...Youwere a long time, did you get lost?' He asks as I bite into my bread, roasted honey, but I cannot enjoy it- the prophecy is lingering in my mind even now. I nod briefly back to him as I do not want to explain everything that went on in the forest, especially the prophecy and Chiron. I try to control my face under his piercing gaze. No emotion must slip out, they must be unseen.

I have a brain wave suddenly. I do a long, winding yawn in order to get away from him.

'I am sorry but I must retire now, I am extremely tired and need rest.' I say with what I hope sounds like authority in my voice. And with that I walk to the ladder, climb up scrappily and plonk myself down on the bed and swiftly fall unconscious, too tired for thinking.

_A young girl about my age sits by the shore and weeps, she moans and screams as the tide swishes and swashes out to sea, she is extremely beautiful, almost as pretty as the moon, but she does not look helpless. A silver bow hangs by her side, a quiver on her back, a dagger by her side, she looks like a warrior. But she whimpers softly now, her voice too worn out for screaming remorsefully anymore. She looks devastated. Suddenly she stops crying and for a moment she is still. Until she throws her head back and screams at the sky, _

'_I VOW TO BE A MAIDEN FORVERMORE... I RECLINE THE COMPANY OF THE MALES... I SHALL BE A MAIDEN FOREVER, I VOW THIS VOW FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!' _

_Thunder rumbles in the sky. _

I wake up sweating and panting. What a dream! I blame myself- that is what I get for thinking and believing silly centaurs that tell you silly, silly prophecies about homeless 13 year old boys who live in tree houses! As my breathing subsides, I begin to calm down; I look at the sky- rats 5 in the morning! I should go back to sleep but I do not want to for having another nightmare. I decide to go for a walk.

The soft heather brushes my legs as I walk thought the valley plains, my hands brushing the wild flowers as I breeze though the grass. The sun beats down on me; I plonk myself down on the heather. I sit there for a while making daisy chains. I am perfectly relaxed and content- I could sit there for a million years if I could. I lie there happily- mmmhhh.

!

I sit up suddenly- something has landed in that bush! I stand up very quietly, draw my dagger and slowly pace towards the offending bush. As I walk slowly towards it, it rustles some more. Startled I jump back as- a tall, handsome man falls out of the bush- his white teeth almost blinding me- his bright blonde hair also blinding me. As he looks up at me- smiling manically, I realise who he is.

I hear myself say shocked:

'Apollo?'

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**Well I hoped you like that little twist- the story is reaching its middle! But not its climax- I am hoping the next chapter will be a little more action packed! But I hope the reviewer who requested an Apollo chapter is satisfied. I am trying very hard with this story and sincerely hope you enjoyed it! Anyway there is more to come so review and the next chappie will be longer and more exciting! But anyway- this chapter has been my favourite to write so far! See you all soon!**_

_**Much Love,**_

_**Ginger Biscuits xxxx**_

_**Please make my day and review! **_


	8. Chapter 8 Thunder in the sky

**Artemis's Vow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of the characters in this flick.**

_**Last time...**_

'_**Apollo?'**_

He flashes a blinding smile at me, obviously pleased with himself. Far too pleased with himself if you ask me!

'Yes 'lickle sis, it's me- Apollo!' He states dramatically, 'That big entrance I had planned didn't quite work out...' He stares resentfully over at the bush muttering 'Stupid Bush' over and over again.

'Yes 'big bro' I saw that comically amazing entrance that you put on, just like Dad, mother always said he would have done well with God of theatre!' I say grumpily, but not too offensive- he is a god!

'Yes- now isn't you going to give me a massive hug and tell me how glad you are to see me?' He says hopefully, raising his perfectly plucked eyebrows at me.

Silence...

'How about- NO!' I say sarcastically except for the last bit which I meant

'Okay, okay no need to shout- take a chill pill already.' He repels my angriness with a cool warm air about him,

'Take a what! ?' I ask resentfully, wondering what on earth a 'chill pill' is.

'Oh- I forgot- the stupid catchphrase isn't invented yet- stupid prophecies sometimes they just give the wrong information too soon- won't be able to say it till the 21st century to sound normal with the flow of cool people like myself.'

I raise my eyebrows letting him know he is rambling on again!

'Well sis won't you take a walk with me so we can discuss ...erm... family affairs! He stammers out, holding his arm out.

I glare at him threateningly, he quickly withdraws his hand.

'Well sis- D-ad kinda roped me in to see you as Mom was worrying so much'-

'And?'

'He wants you to stop with this nonsense and come home...'

I look at the floor- Father has never made contact with me before- not even through Apollo. I wish he had been more... fatherly. I wish he had been at home while I said my first word or lost my first tooth, or had congratulated me on my embroidery or even taken me shopping in Athens. Just a message, a card would have done and now because of Mother he sends me a message through my annoying brother.

'Apollo- I can't come home you know I can't'- I say quietly.

'Why- what are you doing here why are you throwing everything away now- you're so close to being who you wanted to be Artemis. Go on you self discovery mission later- just come home. Dad and Mom really want you home- Dad says he'll spend more time with you if you come back. Please...' He begs

My feelings are in turmoil, squirming inside. He has gotten inside my mind, picked out my deepest thoughts and desires!

I am tempted to go back, to lie in my Dad's arms by the fire have a proper family life, have a normal life, get married like I wanted. But can I throw this valley away so easily. I look around at the lush grass, the rolling hills, the sky, the sweet aroma of blossom on the trees. I realise I love this place like my own life, I cannot live without it.

'Apollo- I can't go back with you- this mission I'm on I need to discover who I am. I don't know that yet. Please I need to do this. Just go. I'll see you when I'm finished here. I promise.'

He gives me one long look of pity and sadness. He turns and starts to walk away.

'Apollo'-

He looks at me.

-'Thank you'

He manages a weak smile and says 'I know your fate Artemis, Live the rest of your days as a mortal wisely. See you on Olympus, when we next meet as the Oracle foretold.'

And with that I averted my eyes as He beams into light and is gone.

My feelings churn inside me like a tidal wave

I walk back to the camp.

He is still asleep, his face so peaceful. So serene. His lips form a perfect cupid's bow. I reach my hand out and millimetres away from him hold my hand there. So close to him, my heart speeds up, I-I feel the churning feelings inside me. One in particular stands out- the only one I don't recognise. Confusion, Madness, happiness, sadness, longing. And the feeling I don't know. What is this hunger?

He stirs and I whip my hand back, I back away. His eyes flicker open exposing the liquid brown pupils I long for so much. He smiles at me showing off his perfect teeth.

'Morning.' I say softly

'Morning' I hear the angel's voice say back sending tingles up my back.

'Ready for training?'

'You bet' I say nervously.

Our swords clang together for the last bloody time as he disarms me- again. I lie panting on the ground as he points the sword at my throat. We've been at it for hours. He is still disarming me.

'That was good Artemis, much better.'

I glare at him threatingly, that's all he has said for the last hours training. When will I beat him?

'You know we can stop now Artemis you look tired.' He says looking at my dirty look and miss reading it for tiredness.

'No' I hiss back, determined to put up a fight this time.

I spring to my feet, leaning into a low crouch, I pace round the circle, debating the best form of attack.

He makes the first move, going in for a downwards disarm. I slash upwards and twist my sword in my hand; he fumbles his sword but recovers and goes in for another attack. I dodge and slash the weapon down on his one. He stumbles and I pounce. I slash my sword down and survey the scene- one slash and he's down. But could I possibly unbalance myself with that move? He could strike back if it fails and I would lose the match.

I slash down and the sword spins out of his hand- for a moment everything slows down. His face a mask of shock. But a few seconds later he grins at me and I shout

'I won, I won!'

'I know' and with that he sweeps me up in his arms in a victory dance.

I spin around my eyes closed in the blissful moment. I am on the top of the world.

I look at him and he looks at me. Without a thought or care he moves closer to me, I move closer to him.

Our lips meet, the passion breaking through our carefully guarded emotions. I run my hands through his hair. A low moan breaks through both our throats. Our embrace wanes as we break away for air. I look into his eyes- he stares back at me. I smile at him. He begins the kiss again.

Thunder rumbles in the sky.

**A/N**

_**Well readers, there's what you've been waiting for! Now I know that last bit is a bit racy but I can assure you Artemis does not lose/ will lose her virginity in this story! Now Zeus may not be too happy with them right now so this is the start of the climax. Anyways I hope that you enjoyed that chapter and sorry for the wait. My Dad put settings on here (computer) which only lets me access it for an hour at a time- so I have finally got it on here so be happy guys! Happy reviewing!**_

_**Ginger Biscuits xxx**_

_**Please Review! **_


	9. Chapter 9 I belong in your arms

Artemis's Vow: I belong in your arms.

Disclaimer:_ I do not own the characters of PJO, it belongs to Rick .R_

_Last time on Artemis's Vow..._

'_**I spin around my eyes closed in the blissful moment. I am on the top of the world.**_

_**I look at him and he looks at me. Without a thought or care he moves closer to me, I move closer to him.**_

_**Our lips meet, the passion breaking through our carefully guarded emotions. I run my hands through his hair. A low moan breaks through both our throats. Our embrace wanes as we break away for air. I look into his eyes- he stares back at me. I smile at him. He begins the kiss again.**_

_**Thunder rumbles in the sky...'**_

The sun flickers through my flickering eyelids as I awake slowly. The pressure of his arm over my petite form reassures me and comforts me, my clothes warm and secure over my body, my hair sweeping out behind me. I stretch carefully as not to awaken him, I suddenly become aware of my aching muscles from yesterday's victory. The kiss. Oh My Gods what have I done?

The sun beats down on us; a sign from Apollo... something big is going to happen today, I can feel it. I get up carefully, trying not to wake him. He stirs but sleeps on, his angel's face serene and beautiful. I walk over to my praying spot... the grass crinkling between my bare feet, the birds singing but as I pass through their trees they stop singing and fall silent. Their innocent faces staring almost... fearfully. Finally I reach it the fist, what I now call Zeus's Fist. I kneel down and begin to pray when I hear the voice.

'_Artemis...' _A man's soft voice inside my head._ 'Artemis...'_

'W-Who-o is- t-this?' I ask, thinking I'm losing my mind, 'S-Show Y-yourself!'

'_Artemis, I am your father I am Zeus.' _The Man's Voice inside my head _'Listen to me...'_

'No you're not my father, I have no father... my father' s dead to me, He's never ever done anything for me.' I say, anger rising up inside me.

'_Artemis, I know I haven't been the best father but you've got to understand, Hera didn't let me talk to you or Apollo for years, let alone your mother. She doesn't know I'm talking to you now, if she did she would be livid! But Artemis, everything's going to change very soon, I promise.'_

'I needed to see you though! Even in disguise please why couldn't you see me?'

'_Everything is going to change but Orion's looking for you, you better leave.'_

'How do you know his name?'

'_Orion was an old favourite of the gods, until he did his crime, he now has a criminal record, the next time he kills a man he shall be severely punished.'_

'He's a good man.'

Zeus sighs loudly, his sadness leaking through his voice.

'_I must depart, daughter, Hera is returning, I leave you with a gift and a warning... beware the prophecy, it is about to come true. We will meet soon on Olympus. Farewell.'_

'Farewell Zeus.' I say, furious with myself for being so horrible to him, he only wanted to talk to me and warn me. But there's a flash of light and thunder, Zeus's Gift appears to me.

A graceful silver bow appears on the ground in front of me, the string made of silver moonbeams, the arrows celestial silver tip's glint in the sunlight. I finger the delicate strings carefully, amazed at how soft, yet unsnap able it is though. What a beautiful gift! I decide that though me and father may not see eye to eye. But I am aware that he's sorry for abandoning me.

'Artemis?' The angel's voice says behind me, I turn and see Orion standing behind me, smiling but his eyes are careful.

I smile and say 'Just here praying. Zeus just talked to me and gave me this bow, Orion. He also gave me a warning about the prophecy.'

He goes pale.

'How do you know my name _**and**_ about the prophecy?' He says quietly, fear leaking through his voice,

I laugh and smile at him to re-assure him. 'I have my resources, Orion, but I do not mean any harm to you... I belong with you and only you, my father will not control for as long as I belong in your arms, I mean you know harm.'

He relaxes and sweeps me up in a kiss. Our lips move in synchronisation and he runs his hands along my hair down my body coming to rest on my hips, my arms round his neck. Bliss is no word to describe this unspeakable pleasure- what action, what description, what act of grief, murder, love or pleasure could match this bliss I feel inside my heart.

I break away for air and look deep into his eyes and whisper low enough no being except me and him, the gods can hear this lover's whisper, may my father forgive me.

'I belong in your arms, Orion and I love you.' I whisper, still wrapped in his arms.

'I love you too Artemis.' Orion whispers back,

I smile at him and begin the kiss again, not caring about the prophecy or what is to come... just about being in his arms, where I belong, I've discovered myself in the harbour of his love. I just want to love him. Just for now.

It's all about to begin.

Next Chapter in Artemis's Vow

A/N:

Dear Readers,

Wow, I am sorry for the wait, everything was about studying for my tests in school these past couple of months and I just have not had the time to continue. But thanks for reviewing over the past few weeks- I really appreciate them. Next chapter is the most exciting one so far and though this one has been a bit fluffy and light, from here it all goes downhill. I am writing/written Chapter 10 by the time you guys read this, and Chapter 11 + 12 are a special two part chapter. Though it is nearing the end now and I can reveal that Chapter 12 is going to be my final chapter in Artemis's Vow

I suppose I better go the next chapter is calling! I hope to have it on by tomorrow- but no guarantee!

See you guys later,

Ginger Biscuits xx

P.S: Make my day and leave a review! Purleasee?


	10. Chapter 10 Blackout

Chapter 10: Blackout

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any material, just the plot._

I had the same dream again. The beach one; the girl on the beach. It looks so familiar, like I know her, her bow is exactly like mine. But this time there was more; there was a man upon what looked like Olympus's Throne Room getting killed by a bolt of lightning, I did not see his face. There was the same girl in the throne room, cowering miserably, an unseen women and another girl crying beside of her. The sparks from the lightning bolt forming a hunter in the sky, a constellation. A reminder to all.

I sit by the dying embers of the campfire, trying to make sense of it all, four days until I turn thirteen, I have calculated by the moon and the stars. I am a woman in less than a week. It's weird because five days ago I would have been so excited but do I want this life to change in the slightest?

The twilight sky is twinkling, like a canopy of fabric but with holes in with the light from Olympus shining through. I see shooting stars and light from the moon shining in the canopy. But something is flying across the sky, a in the canopy. But something is flying across the sky, a young girl, her hair flying behind her, but her flight is interrupted by a wind so strong the dying embers of the camp fire go out, the trees leaves fly off the branches around the tree house, my clothes flap out behind me and the wind feels like knives against my cheeks. I narrow my eyes to see what has happened to the girl flying the treacherous skies.

Her face, once so serene, turns into a face of undisputed terror, she wobbles about in the skies, looking like she's going to fall. A voice, a terrible voice, comes from the clouds...

...'Zoe Nightshade, you have dared to fly through my domain, you titan spawn, you shall be killed in the fall to earth, May you never live to fly again.' As the voice cackles thunderously, suddenly I recognise the voice; Zeus.

'No, Father stop' I shout desperately trying to save the girl, but with no luck the wind turns furiously savage and the girl tumbles like a bird falling to the ground. When I hear a light thud as she hits the ground and the wind dies down like nothing happened.

'Artemis- do not go near her, she is a titan's daughter- she is dangerous.' Orion seems to have awoken in the commotion, 'She is probably dead by now anyway!'

I spin around and say furiously to him- 'Is she any different from you or me, Orion? Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were the sons of the Titan; Kronos, we are the spawn of the gods are we not? My mother is Leto, Titan of the unseen. So we are related to titans- we are no different from her- she is family- would you treat family like dirt? No- we would not!'

He looks down obviously abashed, I walk over to him and place my hand on his face. 'Don't think I'm angry with you, just we are no different from her. I love you.'

I kiss him long and deep. Then I take his hand lead him away from the thicket, desperately searching for the girl. Before it is too late. Orion and I split up to look for her. I go one way, brushing through the trees and bushes and he goes towards the beach and the woods. I have my bow strung and ready on my back as I run towards the hill, where I can see a wolf prowling round a body, it's her! The wolf's purpose is obvious, dinner.

I won't reach her in time. The wolf is licking his grey, dripping lips, those fearsome yellow teeth, visible even at the great distance I am away from him. Without thinking, reacting on instinct I draw my bow from my back and with one of my normal steel arrows in the bow, I draw back the string and take aim. I have never shot an arrow in my life, Orion was going to teach me today but we have not got time to ponder un-expertise. The girl's life lies in the balance of this one arrow, this one shot, one chance to kill.

I breathe in deep as I take my shot; the arrow glides through the air and hits the wolf in the forehead. I breathe out. I run over to the girl and check she's ok. She is fine; just unconscious. She is graceful, even while motionless, her coppery skin gleaming in the dawn light, her long dark hair twisted into a long plait. She looks as if she is 10 years old.

I feel her pulse, silence, no pulse.

I pick her up and put her over my shoulder in a farmer's lift. I run down the hill and head towards the thicket. I do not know where Orion is. Maybe still looking for her but I do not worry- he knows the valley like the back of his hand. He will return soon.

The rain starts to pour down on my face, soaking my hair and my clothes, the dark angry clouds blocking the sun from shining. Finally after what seems like forever, I reach the thicket and place the girl gently on the rug around the fire. I get the potions book out and find 'the revival solution' I read the ingredients and place the herbs and bit's 'n' bob's that this mixture needs out of the herbs chest.

While murmuring a hymn to Apollo, I stir the herbs into the pot on the hearth. Soon the Revival is ready. All the while praying to Apollo, I pour the green liquid into her open mouth. I sit and wait for her to stir or not to stir. I hope she awakes, Apollo please awaken her! I press my ear to her pulse, faint, unsteady but a pulse.

I wait.

Her eyelids flicker open and she breaths in and out. Her breast rising up and down with the steady beat of life. She sits up but I push her down.

'Steady now, you fell very far, you may be dizzy.' I say as a word of warning, 'I do not want you fainting again, you only just woke up, and in fact you only just survived.'

She yield but her eyes flicker up to mine, fearfully recognising me.

'You are Zeus's daughter, what do you want- take me to him, let him kill me.' She whisperers, her eyes meeting mine.

'I do not care for my Father, he has done nothing for me, just one gift, this bow, and you have nothing to fear. Why did he strike you out of the sky?'

'I am Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas.' She says, not meeting my eyes,

'Artemis, Sister of Apollo, Daughter of Zeus, Daughter of Leto.'

'Leto, the Titaness of Unseen?'

'The very same.'

'Than we are not enemies- we are family, maybe even friends.' She says; her eyes, immediately becoming large and trusting as a doe's.

'Let us be friends... Orion should back soon, I bet you are hungry, he should find us some food.'

'Sounds good...'

So we sit there, me and Zoe, talking, laying our friendship base like building blocks. She ran away from her sisters and father because of a hero who she will not talk of. Zeus, my father hates her as she is the titan Atlas's daughter; she is renounced as an enemy of the gods. She shares mine and Orion's views on the gods, we think they have outlived their duty on this earth and someday a greater force will topple them.

When Orion returns, Zoe takes liking to him almost immediately; however Orion smiles at her seeming to forget his worries about her in the hour of fall from the sky. My heart beats quicker with jealously, what if he loves her but my worries are silenced when Orion with softness in his angel eyes comes near, draws me to his chest and in the warmness and the security he kisses me so tenderly, my heart seems to melt into a warm liquid more precious than gold.

We cook the meat Orion has brought back for us, wolf, already killed apparently, and killed by a very skilled arrow shot according to Orion. I smile to myself secretly at that one. We dine on the meat for lunch as the morning is very much gone. After lunch we talk and make plans for tomorrow, Orion will take Zoe to market in Athens for clothes, Orion knows my sort of clothes just not Zoe's. He will buy food, wine and more herbs for his medicine box. Also he needs more weapons and a present for my birthday.

So we sit chatting, like a family, almost, we are young, happy and immature. But family, before dusk draws in we go to bathe in the sea.

I let my aching muscles relax and Orion floats alongside me. He puts his arm round my waist and draws me into his warm chest. I kiss him on the cheek. We watch Zoe playing, swimming and shouting in the deeper waters.

'She looks happy.' I comment, 'She likes it here already.'

'I know the only safe place on earth for our kind.'

'What kind are we, Orion?'

'I think we are demigods, Artemis, half bloods.'

'Zoe's demi-titan then I suppose.'

'No she's closer to a god then we are but more titan then some of the gods'

'Mixed Blood.'

'Whatever we are we must be together, Orion, I will never love anyone as much as I love you.' I say with passion,

'I promise, Artemis.'

He kisses me with passion and the world is bliss until Zoe decides to splash us.

We laugh and join the water fight.

When we are so wet and cold we are shivering, we run to the thicket with our clothes covering us for decency. I laugh at Orion, his clothes slipping off as he runs, his face goes bright red, his hands frantically trying to cover his manhood.

I just laugh.

We talk for what seems like forever. Simply enjoying each other's company. Talking about the following subjects; Stars, tomorrow, Orion's embarrassment, Apollo's bad poetry, my birthday.

I am sleeping with Orion tonight, Zoe is taking my bed. I lie down next to him and just let my eyes go heavy, peace and dreaming on the way!

_**I am dreaming again. A white centaur is standing in the clearing; the dream comes into focus as the centaur turns around. I recognise him**_

'_**Chiron?' I say, my voice going up an octave in shock, 'What are you doing in my dream?'**_

'_**Child, I am in your dream to deliver a message and a warning.' He looks in my eyes with his black orbs. His expression grave and his voice quiet and sombre like at someone's death bed.**_

'_**What is the message? Who is it from?' I ask,**_

_**He pauses and looks sadly into my eyes as if he is seeing me for the last time, his face grave.**_

'_**Child of lightning, everything is about to begin, I bring you a message from your father Zeus god of gods. By blessing of Hermes God of Messages. I hereby give you this message.'**_

'_**Child, My daughter, I bring you a warning, if you leave Orion now, you will escape your grief and your vow, I do not wish to side against you in this dirty business but if the Fates forbid me to not side with the gods. Your mother disagrees with my family's point of view. You shall become a happy goddess, be wed upon Mt Olympus and never die. But if you leave Orion and Zoe you shall have all this but Artemis, my real warning comes now, the prophecy is about to come true right now when Chiron releases you from this dream the prophecy will come true, the Olympian Twelve will be complete. May you have my blessing and heed my warning. I will always be your father, whatever side you fight against.'**_

_**My head becomes a wave of emotions, the prophecy is about to begin. **_

'_**Chiron, release me from this dream.'**_

'_**Child I release you with a blessing I will see you on the border of the seas and land, the meeting of Gaia and her first consort. Farewell Infant Goddess.'**_

'_**Goodbye Chiron'**_

**Everything goes black.**

_**A new scene appears in my dream; a boy is looking at a jewellery store, picking out a beautiful gold ring. **_

'_**How much?' He asks the market holder.**_

'_**200 silver pieces' The Man answers back, his teeth gleaming brightly. 'Woven from sun beams'**_

_**The boy looks up and seems to recognise the man, his face turning into one of hatred.**_

'_**Onenopion.' He growls**_

'_**My daughter's heart breaker, I am more powerful than ever for I have the blessing of Apollo.' The man says with hatred dripping from every word.**_

'_**I do not want to fight you.'**_

'_**Then die, Orion'**_

_**With shock I recognise the boy, my Orion.**_

_**The boy blocks the blow and with his instinct taking over jabs at the man, turning the store over, rings, necklaces crashing to the floor. A girl nearby looks up and rushes over trying to break it up.**_

'_**Orion, remember your curse. Do not kill him.' She screams, frantically running over but she is too late.**_

_**Orion's blade swings in a graceful arc, glinting in the sunlight, it hits the man and Onenopion disintegrates into gold dust. Orion has been tricked. A deadly trick.**_

_**Orion looks up into the sun and thunder rumbles in the sky as he screams to the heavens.**_

I wake up panting and sweating, to the sight of Zoe kneeling beside me, her face sad and terrified.

'Zoe?' I say, still trying to recover my breath.

'Artemis, My lady.' Zoe says breathing heavily too, like she has just run a mile.

'Zoe- where's Orion?' I say panicking, could my dream be true?

Her eyes begin to tear and my heart beats quicker.

'They have taken him away my lady, to Olympus; they tricked him into killing a apparition. He is being held hostage.' She says shakily, tears free falling down her face.

**Blackout.**

_A/N:_

_I apologise for the length of this extract. This was the only way to fit it in with the plot. I know I set a deadline but the next few weeks are the busiest for me, and I'm probs not be able to update for a while. Anyway thanks for being the best reviewers in the world. I appreciate you guys for your wisdom and support. Thanks for reading this HUGE chapter._

_Ginger Biscuits xxx _

_P.S: Do feel free to leave a review or two!_


	11. Chapter 11 The Resistance

**Artemis's Vow: Chapter 11 Part 1 of 2: The Resistance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. **

My head starts to turn lighter; as my eyes flicker open. The scene comes into focus slowly, the glint of the evening light pricks my eyes open quickly.

'Artemis? Artemis, My Lady are you awake?' Zoe's concerned voice pierces my ears like a knife into flesh, making my head ring.

'Artemis, my lady, there is still chance for him if you wake up.' She continues, her voice filled with sadness and regret.

My head begins to ache with the full extent of my grief. He is gone; even if he is alive He is as good as dead.

'Artemis, Orion is not dead yet, don't give up, there is still a chance for him and you to be together.'

My temper begins to rise the beast is irritated. My instincts try to calm it but it snatches out of my control.

My eyes snap open; I leap to my feet in one swift move and begin to yell senselessly, uselessly and hopelessly at not Zoe directly but at the world, this hell which Orion is trapped in which I am trapped in.

'ZOE WE DO NOT HAVE A CHANCE TO BE TOGETHER ANYMORE- YOU KNOW THAT? HE'S GONE, FOREVER AND NOTHING YOU CAN SAY OR DO TO INSPIRE ME CAN IGNITE THE SPARK I ONCE HAD FOR HIM... he is as good as dead.'

The last part trembles into a whisper and I fall to the floor, exhausted by grief.

Zoe looks deflated, depressed and hurt as she falls to the floor exhausted by the day's events. I feel guilty for a second- she has lost a friend today. The world has lost an ally in the struggle of power, the struggle between the gods and the humans. Maybe the gods really treat us like pawns. Just pieces in a chess game; useless and easily disposable. Orion is just one of the many lives waiting to be sacrificed for the ever growing mightiness of our kings, lords, protectors, keepers, parents, murderers, creators, spirits, enemies, lovers, brothers, friends and ...gods. That's the ever-growing list of words I use to figure them out or least try to. That's all our worlds come down to- isn't it? The gods. I see the whole universe mapped out in front of me, gods, their will, and their wish... their doing.

I feel robbed of hope.

A faint pressure appears in my arms. A small pithos by the feel of it. I hear Zoe gasp and I open my eyes.

There lying in my arm, lies a pithos. Not just any pithos. Pandora's Pithos.

I gasp with recognition as the story comes slamming back into my head. What lies in my hands is the last hope of humanity, whether to let it go or not- I decide.

Silence. The little evening noises that I've become accustomed to hear have drawn into a long, drawn-out silence. The birds all turn to stare at me; the sun goes behind the clouds. All because they know in a minute all hope will be gone.

I look down at the jar; hope such a fragile being. My thoughts circulate round the possibility of a world without hope. I am a broken being in the silence of the world.

My fingers find the lid of the jar... I go deaf to the world, Zoe rushes towards me desperately, the birds seem to have resigned themselves to the world without hope, a centaur gallops across the plain.

I hurl the jar into the sky.

'This is a sacrifice of humanity for the gods, you can control hope now. So maybe then you will have a heart but hope will always look after humanity wherever we go, you may control it, but it truly lives in our hearts. One day hope will return to our power.'

The jar vanishes in a plume of white fire. Thunder rumbles in the sky.

When the racket has stopped, I am still standing. Silent, deadly but hopeful.

'My lady?' Zoe's voice rings out, her voice embroidered with concern.

'Zoe, my friend, it is time. We are going to march on Olympus and save Orion. Gather everyone you know that is loyal, we are the subjects no more, we are the commanders of the resistance.'

Thunder rumbles in the sky while lightening flashes overhead.

Zoe rides to the west and brings allies, centaurs that have been punished before the gods, tree nymphs and the people of her world.

I bring the celestial side of things. I track down the star spirits, the wind spirits, and the heroes who have been abused by the gods. I even try and track down my mother. She however is nowhere to be found, Zeus must have given her power back. My father put her power 'on hold' if you like for me and Apollo to have a mother. I miss her. I shouldn't have left. Who knows when I'll see her again? Maybe she'll hear my prayers and send some of her family to help.

We soon have a small army. I look at our ranks with a quite grief. My presence silences most people like I bring death to a room, they fall silent and stare. When I ask Zoe why, she surprises me.

'They are afraid of you.'

'Why?'

'Have you seen yourself recently- you look like the stuff of nightmares!'

I give her a well-deserved shove down into the stream!

The days that follow seem to fall slower like time is slowing down. My birthday was 2 days away 2 days ago and now its 1 day away. We travel miles every day, train our troops, till eventually one evening I give the order- we are marching tomorrow.

I sit down by the fire and cook some rabbit. Everyone else is preparing.

'Quite an army you have there.' A familiar voice says to me.

I turn. Chiron is standing a few metres away.

'Come and join me Chiron.'

He gently walks over and sits (the best he can since he's half-horse) by the fire.

'Artemis, do you want to die?'

'No'

'Then stop, you are leading these people to their deaths. You cannot expect to beat the gods.'

'I know'

'But why?'

'I love him and if he dies- I will go with him... whatever it takes. These demigods understand.'

'How?'

'They have never felt safe in their lives, never learnt the basics of fighting. With Orion I felt safe. They would too, if he was here. He would teach them, keep them safe.'

Silence falls on the clearing except for the fire crackling and my breath.

'Chiron?'

'Yes Artemis.'

'What do you like to do most in the world?'

He pauses, 'Teach...'

'Then when I die, I want you to teach demigods how to survive- here in these woods, in this valley. You will make them into heroes. Before I die, my last wish that you are immortal, to teach demigods forever. This place shall be a camp of half-bloods. Camp Half Blood. The safe haven of demigods: no monsters, no threats, just being safe and taught. You shall be there teacher for as long as you are needed you swear on the Styx?'

He looks long into my eyes, looking into my mind almost. I fight the urge to look away.

'I swear.'

Thunder rumbles, lightening flashes.

'Thank you Chiron, you may leave. May you be safe.'

'Thank you, my lady and you too.'

He gets up and walks away steadily.

I am alone, my last night on this earth. How fitting to die on my thirteenth birthday.

I don't want to fall asleep. What nightmares will plague my dreams tonight?

But my lids grow heavy; my last eligible thought is 'I love you, Orion.' And somewhere on this earth, he whispers it back,

'I love you too'

O-A-O-A-O-A

Morning is a rude awakening. The light pricks my eyes open. I get up, stretch my legs. And my arms. To the cold wakening of bronze metal.

I recoil at the near freezing touch.

By the gods!

On a pile of freshly washed tunics lies a suit of armour. Bronze. But silver. It shines in the sunlight. Everything about this screams 'Mother'

I trace the patterns and carvings on the armour. It glimmers. The sword and shield too are silver, to match my bow. There is even a dagger. Long silver cloak and helmet. Praise Mother!

An hour later, my hair is washed and braided intricately down my back. A silver, silken tunic is blowing around my knees. A pair a soft, silver leather sandals pillow my feet. A silver bronze breastplate is attached after much cursing. The cloak billows out behind me as I walk to my horse. Silver Lightening has her own armour (Mother) that matches mine. Like the day I arrived here, I mount gracefully; place my helmet on my head. Arrange my dagger, sword and Greek fire on my belt. The bow and quiver (freshly stocked up with silver arrows) go on my back. The medical herbs go in my bag.

I look back on the clearing and whisper a goodbye, knowing I will not return for a long time, possibly not ever.

I urge Silver on into a canter to the army in waiting.

Everyone gasps when I canter up to where Zoe is. My seal flies on war flags. Swords and bows glint in the sunlight.

'People of this army, we are leading the resistance, this is a rescue party, not just for Orion but for the rest of the world. We will fight till the world ends. But the world will know that we tried. Maybe this is the beginning of a new golden age- not under Zeus but MAN!'

Everyone cheers and hollers.

'Ride on to Olympus!' I shriek.

The army begins to canter on their steeds behind me. Zoe and I exchange a smile.

I watch the valley I love disappear behind me as I set out on my last journey, I see Chiron waving at me and I smile. He will keep it safe until I return.

But for now the Resistance has begun.

_**Yes readers- I am back! Sorry for delays but I just could not find the time to write. But I hope you enjoyed the chappie. And sorry about the silver stuff, I just thought it fitting for Artemis to have a full armour thingy. So please review and keep reading for the last 2 chappies!**_

_**Ginger Biscuits xx **_

_**Review!**_


End file.
